Act I: Episode 5: Battle for Bowerstone/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act I: Episode 5 of The Search for Rarity, Battle for Bowerstone. Characters Heroes David "Section" Mason Tank Dempsey Twilight Sparkle Mike Harper John Price Frank Woods Dunn (Call of Duty) (Cameo) Korra (First Appearance) Villains Lucien Fairfax Spire Guards Transcript (Episode Recap) Section:'' I was finally able to speak with Twilight Sparkle about the situation concerning Lucien and our missing operatives in Sierra Leone. Price accepted the mission to be deployed to Sierra Leone to rescue Mustang and the rest of his teammates. While Twilight was trying to speak to Woods about what happened, the Castle was attacked by Spire Guards, as they're invading the city in order to capture Woods. Dempsey and I continued to the city streets to take them back.'' "Battle for Bowerstone" Bowerstone, Albion, Southern Hero Alliance. D. Mason//Codename: SECTION Task Force 142/JSOC Counter Terrorism Group. August 21, 2013 (Section and Dempsey arrive on an MH6 Little Bird) Petty Officer: ''Push 'em back! They can't be allowed to take the Castle!'' (Section walks up) Section: ''Sit-Rep, officer!'' Petty Officer:'' Commander Mason!'' Section:'' What the situation?!'' Petty Officer: ''The city got overrun by these spire guards within the last hour. But don't worry, no civilian casualties, and we aim to keep it that way.'' Section: ''Good. I want this entire city to be locked down! Send a squad to the cemetery. Make sure none of Lucien's men get in through the secret passage.'' Petty Officer:'' Yes sir.'' Dempsey: ''What do we do?'' Section: ''You and I are gonna kill the bad guys!'' Dempsey: ''I like it!'' (Back at Castle Fairfax) Harper: ''Alright, Sergeant. Castle's locked down. No one's getting through.'' Woods: ''I hope you thought this through, dipshit.'' Harper: ''Thank Twilight. She came up with the plan.'' (A Fourth Echelon chopper pilot comes for Price) Harper:'' Looks like your ride's here, Cap'n'' Pilot: ''Captain, chopper's ready and is on silent mode.'' Price: ''Understood, thanks.'' (Price leaves and his chopper takes off for Sierra Leone with Dunn) Harper: Now what? Twilight Sparkle: ''All we can ''do right now is wait for David and Dempsey to return. Woods: ''Right.'' Twilight Sparkle: ''What is this thing that Lucien is looking for? Can you tell me Frank?'' Woods: ''I know only 2 things: He needs 3 people to use against their will, I'm one of them, and what he's looking for is located on Requiem.'' Harper: ''Ah. A wild goose chase.'' Woods: ''What do you mean?'' Twilight Sparkle:'' Frank, Requiem had been destroyed for five months. I doubt this ....thing... exists anymore.'' (Woods shows a poker face) Twilight Sparkle: ''(Sigh) I know you want us to keep him from getting you. But there's really no way he's gonna find whats on Requiem. The UNSC and the Jedi Order confirmed it to be destroyed.'' (Woods sighs and closes his eyes as well as Twilight. Down in the city, the SEALs successfully take back Bowerstone) Dempsey: ''Oorah! Looks like no Spire Guard is getting up after all that!'' Section: ''You got that right, Tank!'' (The Petty Officer look up at the sky in disbelief) Petty Officer: ''Uh, Section? You need to have a look at this.'' Section: ''What is i.. (looks at the sky to find a great shard) Aw hell.'' (Section and Dempsey run for Castle Fairfax, meanwhile at the Castle, Harper hears the door being breached) Harper: ''The hell?'' (Harper, Twilight, and Woods sees a group of Spire Guards) Twilight Sparkle: ''What the? Why was there no Intruder Alert?!'' (Section and Dempsey arrive) Section: ''What happened?!'' (Everyone sees Lucien) Section: ''Aw hell no.'' Lucien: ''Surprised to see me alive, I take it.'' Section:'' What do you want from us, Lucien?!'' Lucien: ''I am here to claim Sergeant Woods, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.'' Harper: ''Oh no you don't, fucker!'' (Harper tries to attack Lucien, but Lucien force pushes him back) Section: ''Harper!'' Harper: I'm good. (Lucien then force pulls Woods out of his wheelchair and into his hand by his head) Woods: ''GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!!!'' Lucien: ''Why? So that my second prize can get away?'' Twilight Sparkle: Second? Lucien: ''Yes, pony. And I'm sure you know who the first one was. I claimed her about two months ago.'' Twilight Sparkle: ''(Gasp) Rarity!'' Lucien: ''That's correct. She was easy to claim. No one but her was at the Carousel Boutique. When the time was correct, my men kidnapped her and took her to Requiem.'' Section: ''You degenerate piece of shit! YOU'RE LYING!!!! REQUIEM HAS BEEN DESTROYED!!!!!'' Lucien: ''And that is the very reason I am rebuilding it for my purposes. You see, Zhao wanted someone powerful to lead his Empire. He chose me, then I sent a number of shards to rebuild Requiem. There is something there that I will use to wipe out all of you heroes from the Multi-Universe.'' Section: ''YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' Lucien: ''Well I must return to Requiem and put this lost soul with the other.'' (Lucien and the Spire Guards teleport out with Woods with everyone else in disbelief. Elsewhere, this causes Avatar Korra to wake from her sleep) Master Zhar: ''What happened, Korra?'' Korra: ''I need to go to Bowerstone.'' TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act I: Sierra Leone Category:Lucien Fairfax Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts